100 Quotes
by ccluvshorses101
Summary: 100 one-shots using all of the 'American Film Institute's Top 100 Movie Quotes of All Times. Includes humor, friendship, angst and really whatever pops along! Challenged from PsychFic called "Where'd that line come from?" - 100 Movie Quotes, 100 Moments by TerpsichoreanCat
1. Chapter 1

_**Description: 100 one-shots using all of the 'American Film Institute's Top 100 Movie Quotes of All Times. Includes humor, friendship, angst, adventure, and really whatever pops along!**_

_**Challenged from PsychFic called "Where'd that line come from?" - 100 Movie Quotes, 100 Moments by TerpsichoreanCat **__(( This story is at Psychfic with the ccluvshorses101 and the same title ))_

**Disclaimer: I own NONE of the quotes, or movies they are associated with. I do not own Psych or its characters either.**

* * *

**(1)** _"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn" -Gone with the Wind_

Shawn is bored and pulls pranks in the SBPD office. After Juliet relentlessly tries to help Shawn, Shawn pulls Lassiter's last straw and he gets kicked out of the station.

Friendship, Humor

667 Words

4/29/13

* * *

A young man sits on a chair Santa Barbara Police Department precinct, trying to listen into a closed door meeting in the chief's office. He tiresomely smacks his gum and bounces a small ball soporifically. The door opens and the man tries to strike an inconspicuous pose. A blonde detective, her partner, a lanky cross detective and the police chief walks out of the office, all holding a case file. The blond detective rolls her eyes and addresses the man. "Shawn, I thought I told you to go get a smoothie."

The man stands up, continues bouncing the ball and whines to his girlfriend, Juliet, "Yes, but Jules they were all out of pineapple and I _really_ want to help on this case! I'm _bored_ and we haven't gotten a case in weeks!"

The tall detective, Carton Lassiter, glares at Shawn while saying, "Spenser, there is no need for your…" he pauses, and continues with skepticism, "'psychic vibes' on this case. We are grown men- and women- and need no help. Now stop acting juvenile and let us go back to work, like you should be- oh wait you have no job." He smirks and walks over to his desk.

Ignoring the detectives words, the snarky psychic laughs and comments something about ' silly Lassie-face'. The detective at his desk glares and sits at his computer. Shawn turns to Juliet once again. He puts out a large pout and holds out his hand to see the file. "Shawn! No…" She reprimands, but is cut off by her partner yelling "SHAWN!"

The man laughs and runs away as a red faced detective chases him with a keyboard stuck to his hand. "The superglue works every time! You make this too easy Lassie-face!" The faux psychic shouts as he runs around the station. "SPENCER! I swear if you don't stop you antics, I will discharge my weapon on you!" Lassiter threatens.

Taking a step forward, Juliet tries to pacify and help the fuming detective, while suggesting Shawn go hang out with Gus for today instead of poking at Lassiter. The man replies with a childish whine, "but _JULES_ he's on a business trip! Why can't I hang out with my favorite male detective and my beautiful girlfriend?"

After much persuading, Juliet sends Shawn away to help in the file room. Once Shawn is escorted back by an officer claiming he did more harm than help, Juliet tries to find other things to keep Shawn busy. A bored, idle Shawn is never good to have in a workplace. "How about a movie marathon?" Juliet suggests to try and convince Shawn to leave.

"Not fun without friends. Plus I think the cable company turned off our cable at the Psych Office..." Shawn remarked, referring to his and his partner Gus's place of work, a psychic detective agency.

"What about re-watching the Mentalist?" Juliet suggests. "I know it's your favorite show."

"Naww." The man refused and starts to sneak over to Lassiter's desk to place a whoopee cushion on his chair. Detective Lassiter returns and sits on the cushion, resulting in a loud noise and a giggling Shawn. Once again, the detective become red and throws the cushion at Shawn. He raises a finger to the door. "OUT SHAWN! Get out of my sight! You are banned until we call you! No sneaking back in or sending flowers! We are trying to work here!" By the end of his rant, the entire station is looking over at the two men. "Get back to work!" The head detective shouts as he continues at Shawn. "Take your superglue and whoopee cushion with you!"

The psychic smiles at the detective, and he skips to his girlfriend. She points to the door, "Out Shawn, you heard Carlton! Shawn- find something to do without disturbing us"

"But, but Jules," Shawn cries out, "Where shall I go? What shall I do?"

Juliet smiles at her goofy boyfriend, but remains firm.

_"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn"_


	2. Chapter 2

**(2) **_"I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse," "The Godfather," 1972._

After he lets his secret drop trying to persuade a suspect to work with him, Shawn angrily rants to Gus. Gus does what all best friends do, listens, cheer him up and goes to fix the problem.

Angst, Uhmm Idk how to categorize this one

503 Words

4/29/13

A/N: NOT a tag to Deez Nups, takes place in a AU to the current episode

* * *

"You've reached the office of Psych, sorry we couldn't come to the phone, we are probably too busy psychically finding a serial killer… or more likely having a movie marathon. Leave a message after the beep!" Juliet threw down the phone and ran her hand through her rumpled hair. She hadn't slept for almost two days; they really needed to close the case. She hadn't seen Shawn since the interrogation room, and needed to talk to him on a personal level, not as a cop. He hadn't been answering his phone and neither had Guster. How did he mess up this big?

Shawn paced around the room while venting to his best friend who was sitting on the couch, chomping on nachos. "Gus man- I don't know what to say- how to clear this over!" He rumpled his hair, sat down and put his face in his hands.

"Tell me once again what happened.." Gus prompted, he had only seen what happened from outside.

"So I was investigating the suspect- and he wouldn't crack. He started saying how he didn't believe in psychics, that they were frauds and- you know... the type of things that Lassie thinks. He said he didn't trust me, even though I was trying to prove him innocent. I tried comforting him by telling him I'm not psychic and telling him I'd been lying to the police. It helped and he confessed to me. Little did I know, you and Juliet were watching from the window. Juliet confronted me by the door, and since we were in ear-range of the convict, I had to admit to Jules I wasn't psychic. After I tried to find her and tell her it was for the case, but she was in the Chief's office. I froze up, ran away and called you. I" His voice broke. "Gus- buddy, I don't know what to do. It's hard to gloss something like this over with humor and laughs, as funny as I may be. I don't know what to do. Jules looked mad! I don't know what to do!"

Gus stood up and took Shawn by the shoulders and pulled him up as well. "Listen to me Shawn. Man up. You can do this. Stop being weak and go put on a performance. Don't act over dramatic, but go and patch things up! Tomorrow we will march in there and make things better!"

Shawn sunk down to the chair and moaned, "But I saw Juliet talking to the chief. It's too late! They will have opened an investigation, all cases I solved will open and I will be in jail by next week!"

Gus marched angrily to his desk, grabbed his coat and while shoving his arms in his coat said, "_I'm going to make her an offer she can't refuse._ Now, you just go outside and enjoy yourself, and, uh, forget about all this nonsense. I want you to leave it all to me. Go grab a smoothie." He stormed out to the station.

* * *

A/N: I actually might consider finishing this one, making it from Jules perspective and maybe the angry conversation in the Chief's office was over the suspect slapping her and she understood Shawn was acting and Shawn apologizes and she gets confused? wow. Run on sentence. Anyway, review and tell me if you like these so far :D

~cc


End file.
